


center of gravity

by sasspan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fluff???, future fic/post-reveal, inspired by the origin eps, or like....my best attempt at fluff haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/pseuds/sasspan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain was pattering faintly against the window when Marinette woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	center of gravity

**Author's Note:**

> a little rainy day, college-age adrinette :')
> 
> (also posted on tumblr!)

Rain was pattering faintly against the window when Marinette woke up, punctuated with gentle growls of thunder. A heavy, warm weight was settled on the bed behind her; cool air blew on the back of her neck.

She rolled over. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Adrien blinked at her peacefully. “Good catnap?”

“Mmm.” Marinette studied his slackened jaw and sleep-tousled hair, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips. “You look happy.”

He shifted so she could catch his mouth more fully. “I got the afternoon off.”

“What?” She pulled back. “What about the Valentino photoshoot?”

“Cancelled.” Adrien’s breath tickled her chin as he sighed; his hand moved to touch her neck, and then her cheek. “Too much rain.” 

Marinette quieted, letting her gaze drift to the window as he stroked her hair back away from her face. “So…we’re both free this afternoon?”

“Looks like it.”

Beyond him, raindrops were splattering on the windowpanes; the sky was a blurred, scratchy grey. Aurore Beauréal’s Twitter feed had said it would be less than twelve degrees out, but it was warm here, under the covers, next to Adrien. 

The laundry needed to be folded and the carpet needed to be vacuumed and the sink was starting to smell like the reject heap of a cheese shop. There were a million and one things they could do today, that they _should_ do today, but Adrien was smiling now, leaning in again, and Marinette couldn’t bring herself to suggest any of them. 

Adrien’s mouth was soft on hers. Pliant. His hand, still in her hair, went to cup the back of her head lightly, and he sighed again. “What do you want to do today, princess?” he asked, his bottom lip skimming hers. 

The thunder rumbled. It sounded exactly like a cat purring, and Marinette giggled against him, her stomach swooping with the giddiness of free time, the feeling of having him all to herself for a good few hours. 

She rolled a bit more so she was nearly on top of him, their noses brushing. Adrien was looking down at her through his eyelashes, his cheek twitching like he was about to smirk, and the last thing she needed was for him to whip out a pun or something, so she kissed him again. Just to keep him quiet. 

He was grinning when they broke apart, that dork. His hand had tangled with hers at some point; his thumb ran languid circles on the back of her palm. “Interesting idea, but I’m not sold yet. Maybe another example—”

“ _Kitty_ ,” Marinette laughed, but moved forward again anyway. 

Outside, it kept raining.


End file.
